An Ice Mage Vampire's Love
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Okay, so this is just something that I started thinking of and couldn't stop thinking about: a Graylu fanfic where Gray is a vampire and Lucy is a human who doesn't yet know she's in love with a vampire. I hope you enjoy it and it's probably going to be more than one chapter, so be prepared!
1. Chapter 1: Memories and Heartbreaks

_**Okay, so this is just something that I started thinking of and couldn't stop thinking about: a Graylu fanfic where Gray is a vampire and Lucy is a human who doesn't yet know she's in love with a vampire. I hope you enjoy it and it's probably going to be more than one chapter, so be prepared!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Memories and Heartbreaks**

**Gray's POV**

I collapsed on my bed; I had just run all the way from the guild to my apartment. I had gotten here in a matter of minutes, thanks to my vampire speed, but I still felt weaker and light-headed because of it, my stomach aching, because I hadn't had blood in a couple weeks now.

I could go about a month now without blood before I absolutely needed it. I hadn't always been a vampire thought and I hardly remember how I got to be one, but I do remember a little.

**~Flashback~**

_I used to live with my family: Ur, my mother, Lyon, my brother, and Ultear, my sister. We lived far away in a little house near a town. We all used ice magic because our mom taught it to us; she knew we were strong enough and wanted us to be able to defend ourselves._

_ Anyway, one night when it was just mom, Lyon and I (Ultear was away at college since we went to school), these weird men came to our house and being the first one they saw, they took me. They were already near the door before I woke up and screamed for mom. _

_She crashed out of her room almost immediately and dashed after me, yelling, "Gray! Gray!" The men sped up so that mom couldn't catch them and I watched as my house got smaller._

_ Lyon ran out and saw me being taken away and mom running after me like her life depended on it, which in her case, it probably did. _

_He raced after her and yelled my name in sync with mom's screaming. The man whose shoulder I had been thrown over growled menacingly, "Better say goodbye to you mommy and brother, 'cause you're probably never going to see them again." Then he laughed and it was so dark and terrible, I wished I had never heard it. Thankfully, I fell unconscious seconds later._

_ I woke up I don't even know when. My eyes shot open and I looked around, seeing that I was neither at my house or with those weird guys anymore. I tried sitting up but one, my pounding head and aching stomach forced me back down and two I realized some girl with blue hair and a girl with long white hair in a high ponytail were leaning over me, concern etched on their faces._

_ "Oh, good! You're awake! Now you can finally eat something! You've been asleep for days! You must be starving!" The girl with the white/silvery hair said. She dashed away and my eyes followed her, seeing her rush over to a bar, where she went behind it and came out again with a tray in her hands. _

_I sat up again, this time ignoring my head and stomach and devoured the food on the tray in a couple minutes. Then I stood up and thanked the girl. "Where am I?" I asked, still curious about my surroundings. "You're in Fairy Tail, the mage guild." the silver-haired girl replied. "Oh. And what's your name if I may ask?" _

_She smiled. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. This is my little sister Lisanna." She pointed to a girl with the same colored hair, but much shorter. Mira was wearing a short black top and black shorts with a white belt around her waist. She had a necklace that had something that looked like a belt buckle on the front and her hair was held up by a large purple bow. Lisanna wore a short pink dress._

_ "This is my brother Elfman." She said pointing to a young boy wearing a blue suit with a red bow tie on it. "This is Cana." Mira pointed to a girl with brown hair is a ponytail with bangs falling around her face wearing a short orange dress that had brown lines all over it. "This is Erza." She gestured to a girl with scarlet hair pulled back in a braid wearing an armored top, a white skirt with a belt and a sword was hanging onto the belt._

_ I inched away from the sword, hoping she wouldn't hurt me. "This is Natsu." She pointed to a boy with salmon pink hair wearing a dragon-scaled scarf around his neck, a red shirt, and yellow shorts, with a cream-colored sash/belt around his waist. "This is Levy." She pointed to the other girl who had leaned over me, the one with blue hair and a short yellow dress on._

_ "And this is the master, Master Makarov." She moved to the side a little, revealing a short man. "What is your name, son?" he asked me. "Gray." I decided right then, with everyone around me, that I wanted to become part of the guild. "Would you like to join my guild? You don't seem to have anyone to go home to." I nodded before he had even stopped talking and said, "Yes, I would." _

_I started pretty much living there until I had gone on a couple jobs to get enough money to buy a small house a little far away from the other houses, but that was reasonably close to Fairy Tail. I got my dark blue Fairy Tail mark on the right side of my chest because my mother had an interesting of teaching us ice magic and we had always gone for runs in the snowy mountains with nothing but our undergarments on._

_ As she had always said, 'To be able to control the cold, you must become one with it.' So she had gotten me into this weird habit of stripping unintentionally and unconsciously all the time. I also had this sword/cross silver-chained necklace that had a blue crystal in the middle of the sword/cross charm that I wore all the time; I had this black wrist band that I always wore on my right hand. So at least when I did strip, you could see the dark blue guild mark and the necklace._

_About a week later, after I had bought my apartment and had settled in, I woke up with my head pounding and my stomach in knots. I didn't realize it then, but that was the sign that I needed blood. Over the week, I had gotten taller, thinner, paler, and a whole lot faster. _

_I was now even faster than Jet, one of Levy's friends who had this magic that made him the fastest person in the guild, well not anymore. I didn't understand it, but I hadn't cared. I stumbled out of my room and went to the guild. When I staggered into the guild, all my new friends came into my sight immediately; they were all at the same table._

_ I walked over to them as best as I could without staggering or stumbling. I sat down next to Natsu and Levy, laying my head on the table, my hands clutching my knotted stomach, and tried not to let a cry of pain escape me._

_"Hey Icicle. What's up?" Natsu said right when I sat down. I was to preoccupied with trying to deal with my pain than to get mad at Natsu and I said, "He-hey N-Natsu." I heard a couple of gasps of surprise; I never called him by his name if he called me a name or insulted me. We usually got into fights and Erza, being her scary self, always broke us up with her scary-looking sword._

_ He usually called me names that were related to my ice magic and I called him names back relating to his fire Dragon Slayer magic. But today, I was in too much pain to even care about that. "Gray? Are you sick or something? You always fight back!" I heard Mira's voice. _

_I slowly lifted my head, making my hands drop down so they didn't notice anything. I smiled weakly and said softly," I just don't feel like getting into a fight with Natsu right now." Even Natsu looked at me with concern in his eyes, something I never thought I'd see. "Okay, you must be sick or something, Gray." he said to me._

_Mira nodded and said, "Gray, how 'bout you go home and get some rest or something. You look like you need it anyway; you're really pale. We'll come and visit you, okay?" I nodded and stood up, swaying a little. I was starting to feel light-headed and the room was spinning a little._

_ I steadied myself and walked back out the guild as best as I could. Once I was outside, I let my hands clutch my churning, knotted stomach for a second, then I__ used "Ice Make: Floor!" to make an icy path to my apartment and used my new speed to skate quickly along it._

_ When I was passing a group of trees, I spotted a deer and without even thinking, my body acted on its own accord. I leaped off the ice path with a new energy I hadn't known I possessed, and was on top of the deer in a matter of seconds. My teeth sunk into its neck and I drained it of blood in a couple of minutes. _

_I leaned back, feeling a lot better and wiped my mouth, still not really understanding what I had just done. My hand came back covered in red and my eyes widened. 'What the heck?' I thought. I raised my fingers up to my mouth again and ran one of them along my teeth. _

_I felt a prick of pain in one of them and drew it back to see blood welling up in a little dot on my finger. I sucked the blood off, then suddenly leapt to my feet, horrified. I raced back home, the ice making me go even faster. I made it melt once I was in front of my door and dashed inside, locking the door behind me._

_ I hurried to my bathroom and went over to the floor-length mirror on the wall. I smiled in a way that showed all of my front teeth. I didn't see anything weird about them at first, but as I thought about the redness that covered them and how it was probably blood, I saw my canines elongate into fangs and I couldn't stop staring, uncomprehendingly, at them. Then it suddenly dawned on me. "I-I'm a-a - I'm a V-Vampire!"_

**~Flashback Ends~**

Someone knocking on my door brought me back to reality and I realized it was pissing down with rain outside. I jumped from my bed as I heard more knocking, this time a little more frantically. I hurried out of my room and down the hall to the door calling, "Who is it?" "L-Lucy..."

My heart twisted when I heard how distraught she sounded and quickly unlocked and opened the door. She was standing on my doorstep, soaking wet, her head down, and her drenched hair falling around her face. Even though her head was down, I could see tear-streaks running down her face, in fact tears were still flowing down her face.

I quickly pulled her in, closed and locked the door, and held her against me, not caring that I was getting wet. She pressed her head against my bare chest, wait, bare? Shit! I stripped without meaning to! Nevermind.

Anyway, I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly and felt she was shaking with suppressed sobs. "H-Hey, what's wrong, Luce?" It tore my heart apart to see her like this and I wanted to do anything I could to make her feel better.

The downside to our relationship was that she already had a boyfriend... and it was _him._ Natsu, that little flame-headed bastard. I felt jealousy pump through my veins just at the thought, but I pushed it away for Lucy. Her chocolate orbs looked up at me, then she burst into tears, letting it all out, and pressed her head into my chest again.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her as best as I could. "I-I... It.. " I waited patiently for her to regain her voice. "It... It's Natsu! He- He f-forgot a-about me a-again! We- We w-w-were s-supposed to g-go out t-today, b-but he-he said h-he had t-to g-go somew-w-where w-with Lisanna! Oh G-Gray, I-I d-don't know w-what to d-do!"

She started wailing and the sound made my heart shatter along with hers. We were so close...yet so far; and I hated it.

_Damn, that flame bastard! He's lucky enough to have someone as wonderful, beautiful, caring, kind, and considerate as Lucy, and he goes around breaking her heart with Lisanna! I swear, if only she didn't love you, I'd be free to beat the living hell out of you! _I thought furiously, anger pulsing through me.

I held her tighter and laid my chin on the top of her head. "Don't worry, Luce, it's okay. I'm here now. I won't let that flame bastard hurt you again." I murmured to her,my voice a whole lot gentler than I thought I could even make it.

Then suddenly, my craving for blood came back, stronger, and my stomach knotted even more, putting me in even more pain; my arms clenched around Lucy's body. Nice timing. _God damn it!_ _I hate being a vampire sometimes! _I screamed inside my head trying to ignore the pain.

She let out a small squeak and looked up at me, concern in her big chocolate orbs. "G-Gray? A-are you a-alright?"I looked at her as, for some reason that wasn't at all related to my craving for blood, pain seared through my stomach, and a grimace passed across my face. Concern spread over Lucy's face, her eyes darkening more because of it.

Realizing that there were still tears on Lucy's face, I tightened my grip on her with one arm in order to let go with the other and gently brushed them away. My hand returned around her lithe torso and I lightened my grip on her slightly, bending my head and closing my eyes.

"S-sorry." I muttered to her, my voice low. Lucy's hands appeared on my chest and even though I wasn't looking, I knew that one of them was exactly over my Fairy Tail tattoo. The other was somewhere on my stomach. Suddenly, Lucy drew that hand back quickly, as if burned or something.

"G-Gray! Y-you're h-hurt!" she exclaimed, her voice soft but shaking at the same time. My eyes opened and I looked down at my torso, curiously. I didn't remember getting injured at all... _No, wait, I _did_ just come back from a job... _I thought when I saw bandages wrapped around my torso and left shoulder. Now I know you're thinking that as a vampire I'm supposed to be able to heal quickly, right?

Wrong. Not with me, for some reason. I heal just as quickly as any other human, but other than that, I have vamp powers. I guess being able to use my ice magic as well is the reason for that little flaw. I guess that since I can already do something special, it just took away from what I could do as a vampire, and that had just happened to be healing abilities. Whatever. At least I was the same as my fellow guild members in more that one way.

Lucy moving against my chest brought me back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I just got back from a job, Luce. I'm okay." I told her. She wasn't at all convinced at the last part, I could tell by the look in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. Yet. But she would soon in the future, she always did.

I turned around, my arm around Lucy's waist, to lead her to my room, where we could relax a little more, and my injury protested at my sudden movement. Pain shot through my shoulder and stomach simultaneously and I winced. "Owww..." I muttered, hoping Lucy wouldn't hear, but she did. "G-Gray? You r-really got y-yourself b-beaten g-good didn't y-you? H-here, let m-me help."

Lucy's voice was still shaking from the Natsu thing and I could hear a little despair left in it. My heart hurt hearing that sound and I tried to refuse her offer so she wouldn't have to worry about anything else, but she almost started crying again, so I let her. We sat down on my bed together and Lucy unconsciously laid her head on my shoulder, not the injured one just so you know.

I blushed slightly at her touch, but she had her eyes closed, so she didn't see. My arm slipped around her waist in reply her head on my shoulder and Lucy's bottom lip trembled a little, as if she were remembering something about her and Natsu.

At the thought of that flame bastard, I felt anger surge up in me; I'd seen him at bars with Lisanna a few times, but until I had seen those two together for about the fourth or fifth time, I hadn't known he was cheating.

Now I was so damn pissed at him that if I didn't have Lucy beside me right now, I would have stormed to the guild and beat the living hell out of him, then told the whole guild that he was cheating on Lucy with Lisanna.

But Lucy was sitting here beside me, so I couldn't. Just then, I heard something like a sniffle come from Lucy's direction and turned my head to look at her. I knew from the second I saw her that she was going to cry. She was trying so hard to keep in, but it was a losing battle.

Suddenly, Lucy burst into tears, burying her head in my chest, her body shaking with the effort of holding in her sobs. I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her for comfort. Then she broke. Her muffled wails broke my heart into a million pieces and I wanted to do everything, anything I could to ease her pain.

I rocked her for a while, one hand rubbing her back, the other on her head. Finally her heart-shattering wails died and she just trembled in my arms, trying to compose herself. I peered down at her to see her beautiful brown eyes looking up at me, still wet with tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry, G-Gray..." she stuttered, still trying to pull herself together. I looked at her concerned and a little confused. "What for, Luce?" I asked, letting a little of my concern for her enter my voice. She blinked up at me, then tried sitting up a little in my lap.

I shifted so it was easier for her to, and looked at her imploringly. "I d-didn't mean t-to break down on y-you like t-that." she answered. "Oh, Luce... You don't have to be sorry about that. It happens to all of us sometimes. It's natural." I answered her, feeling bad that she was saying sorry for something she couldn't control.

Lucy smiled at me, and immediately, my spirit's were raised by that one action. That's how much I care for her, just a small smile for her to me, and I always feel awesome. I pulled her closer to me, smirking back at her. "G-Gray?" she asked. "Hmm?"

"I-I was w-wondering if- if you could h-help me get over N-Natsu so I can b-break u-up with him. I keep g-getting t-the feeling h-he doesn't c-care a-about me a-any m-more!" I quickly glanced down at Lucy, a little surprised but a whole lot happier, and saw that with the second sentence, she had teared up again and already, a few tears had spilled down her face.

Squeezing her reassuringly, I nodded. "Do you really want to do this, Luce?" I asked her, wanting to know if my dream was actually coming true. "Y-Yes." Lucy's voice was shaking, but it was determined, and I barely stopped myself from saying, "Yes!"I gently brushed her tears away and she gave me a small smile.

Then Lucy slipped off my lap and stood up. I straightened next to her, trying my best to ignore the craving for blood that suddenly swept through my body, but not succeeding. I doubled over, pressing my hands up to my stomach and trying not to rush over to Lucy, sink my fangs into her neck, and suck her blood.

I mean, who would even _do _that? Especially to the person that they're crushin' on hard, pretty much in love with? Yeah, because in case you haven't figured it out yet, I am seriously in love with Lucy. I couldn't do that to her. The guild might figure out I'm a vampire. And plus, I loved her too damn much.

No one in the guild knew I was a vampire, not even Master Makarov, Mira, or Erza. No one. And I kinda wanted it to stay that way. Lucy started walking towards my door, but when she noticed I wasn't following, turned around. "G-Gray! What's wrong? A-Are you okay?"

She rushed over to me, obviously thinking my injury was the one causing my pain, and knelt down in front of me. I fell to my knees, my eyes squeezing shut in pain, as my injury counter-attacked my from the inside, as if it were working with my craving trying to kill me.

"I-I'm f-fine..., L-Luce. Don't worry... about m-me." I managed to say through my pain. Obviously, Lucy didn't believe me one bit and she moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. My heart pounded faster with her actions and I thought she would have been able to hear it. She didn't, and I was kinda relieved. Thankfully, the pain disappeared and I was able to stand again.

Lucy looked at me, very much concerned, but she didn't push me. I was glad she didn't as she stood up beside me. "Do you want to go to the guild, Luce? He might be there and then you can get this over and done with." I asked her. Lucy nodded quickly, then took a deep breath. She looked like she were holding back tears. _I swear, Natsu, when she drops you, I will beat the shit out of you! You've made her cry way to much than a person should cry and I'm gonna get you for it!_ I thought angrily.

I stepped towards Lucy and laid a hand on her shoulder gently. She looked up at me and I saw her eyes were already shimmering with tears. "Hey, Luce. It's okay. I'm here for you. I always will be. If you want me to beat the crap outta him for you, I will. Please don't cry. He's made you cry to much. You shouldn't be so sad; you should be the happy, bright girl you were when I first met you." I told her softly.

That did it. Lucy broke down completely at my words, but I had a feeling she was just letting herself vent out her feelings now so she wouldn't later, and that she was grateful for things I said to her. She fell on me, her arms going around my neck, her head in my still shirtless chest, and wailed. I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her up and held her against me.

I waited patiently for her, and when she did stop, she peered up at me through her arms. "You okay now?" I asked her softly, gazing into her beautiful chocolate eyes. She nodded and stood again, and I brushed the remaining few tears off of her face gently. "Okay, Gray, let's go." Lucy said, sounding more like her usual self. I smiled at her. "Yeah. Let's go beat that flame bastard."

* * *

_**Hey again! It's me, Graylu. I hope you liked my new fanfic. I couldn't really get it out of my head, so I had to write it! Please review, and if you think I could do something better, or you have an idea on what I could do next in this story, please PM or tell me in a review! No flames please! Thanks! **_

_**~Graylu out**_


	2. Chapter 2: Moving On, I Think?

_**Hey, I'm back! Here's the second chapter, like you guys asked for. Okay, I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry for that. It's just, I been busy with school and haven't had as much time as I wished I had. But thank the Lord it's spring break now so I can update all my stories! And also, I wanted to thank Mysotgan123 for your suggestion. I'm sorry I didn't get to that just yet, but I'll see if I can do that in the next chapter, okay? I really liked your review/comment and I'll do it. And that goes for all you guys who review my stories! I want to thank all you guys, 'cause you guys keep me going! Okay well, here goes! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

I led the way out of Gray's house, forgetting that it was still raining, and gasped with the shock of the freezing rain hitting my bare flesh. "Shit!" I heard someone, Gray, curse behind me. "I forgot it was still raining! Sorry, Luce!" I turned to face him and blushed a little, seeing him without his shirt. Then I shook my head. _What are you thinking? It's only Gray. I see him without a shirt all the time._ I thought.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind, Gray." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me and said,"Luce, you're going to get a cold if you go out in something like this!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "And so what? That won't happen to you?" I said jokingly. Gray cracked a smile that made my heart flutter for some reason. "No." he gestured to himself. "Ice mage, remember?" he told me, still smiling.

Sticking my tongue back out, I turned around and kept walking, determined to get to the guild. I felt hands take my arms; I jumped violently and whipped back around. It was just Gray, and I sighed in relief. "Gray! You nearly scared the life out of me!" I told him, starting to shiver with cold from the rain. Gray pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me, as if he could shield me from the rain and I blushed hard.

Then he took me back into his house out of the rain and grabbed a coat from his closet; his white with black trim trench coat. He drew it around me and I indistinctively put my arms through the sleeves and pulled the coat closed. I suddenly looked up at Gray, blushing a little at his actions, and saw him gazing down at me with such a gentle look in his eyes it shocked me.

He noticed I was watching him, and his eyes became unreadable, as usual. I was confused, but I didn't say anything to Gray, not wanting to upset him. His hands were gentle, though, as he led me out the door again and onto the street, heading for the guild. "I don't want you to get a cold, Luce." Gray suddenly said as we walked side by side to the guild.

I barely heard it, his voice was so soft. I looked over at him and caught a tint of red on his cheeks, before he cleared all emotion away, obviously not wanting to be caught showing even a little trace of it. I giggled, thinking it was cute that he had to always appear so tough and cool. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and his lips twitched upward a little. That was good enough for me. A little emotion was better than none. I smiled at him.

Gray noticed and turned to me, then smirked. I blushed a little and he laughed. "What are you embarrassed for? It's only me!" he laughed, only causing me to blush harder. There was a strange feeling building inside of me, and I didn't know what it was. I tried to ignore it, but it came back every time I looked at Gray. "N-nothing." I stammered, feeling embarrassed. Gray reached out and touched my shoulder; I blushed even harder and started getting really nervous.

_Oh my God! He-he's touching me! What do I do?! What do I do?! _He spoke before I could do anything. "Hey, Luce. Calm down. It's only me; I won't do anything to you." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I-I know, Gray." I said, feeling very nervous for some reason. "Good." We continued walking and I started thinking of what to say to Natsu when I saw him.

_I'm sorry, Natsu, but this isn't working out... No, that sounds too mean! What about, Natsu, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship? No, that's not right either! _I wailed inside my head. I stopped and buried my head in my hands. I heard Gray stop when he realized that I wasn't with him anymore, and come hurrying back to me. "Luce! Are you okay?" His hands took my arms gently.

The thought of breaking up with Natsu, and the fact that he probably didn't care how much it hurt me inside, finally got to me and tears started welling up in my eyes. _Damn it! I don't want to cry over Natsu anymore! Why can't I just get over him?! _I wailed inside my head. I would've fallen right then if Gray hadn't been there to catch me and hold me up in his arms._  
_

I broke. I collapsed into him and buried my face in his still shirtless chest. I wailed my heart out until I didn't have any tears left to shed, though I still ached inside, in places I didn't know I had inside me. I peered up at Gray, who hadn't let go of me the whole time I had been crying, and saw his onyx eyes filled with pain. "G-Gray?" I whispered, concern entering me at his look. It hurt to see that look in his eyes, though I didn't know why.

As he gazed at me, his eyes softened. "Come on, Luce. Let's just get this over with now. I'll beat the shit out of Natsu for you too, if you want me to." I nodded and we continued walking down the street toward the guild, Gray's arm still around my waist for comfort. When we got the the guild's front doors, I hesitated.

I was afraid of what would happen, and what Natsu's reaction would be. I looked over at Gray and he nodded at me encouragingly. I turned back to face the guild doors and we walked through them. Mira looked up as soon as I opened the doors and concern entered her eyes. "Hey Lucy." she said as Gray and I came closer to the bar. "What's wrong?" Mira asked as I sat down on one of the bar stools.

Gray sat down beside me. "Nothing. Do you know where Natsu is, Mira?"I asked. She nodded and pointed to a corner, where Natsu was sitting... with Lisanna. What I saw almost broke me to the point of collapsing right then and there and crying. Natsu and Lisanna were... _kissing._ It was as if they didn't need to breathe because they wouldn't stop.

And the worst part was that I couldn't stop watching. Movement right beside me startled me and I looked back to see Gray was standing. Mira's eyes were full of shock, that her sister was with Natsu, and concern, because she knew that Natsu had been going out with me. "Lucy... I'm so sorry..." she said softly, her voice filled with sympathy. Gray started forward angrily, and knowing what he was about to do, I reached out and touched his arm.

Gray glanced back around at me and seeing the look on my face and in my eyes, twisted around to face me and wrapped his arms around me. "G-Gray!" I sobbed into his shoulder, not being able to keep the tears in and letting all the hurt out. It hurt so much, seeing him with her, and I was unprepared for it. Gray just sat down beside me again and comforted me.

He was always there for me, to comfort me when something happened, or protect me, even if he got injured in the process. I didn't know why, he just was. I forced myself to stop, for Gray, and wiped my tears away so forcefully, Gray grabbed my hand, said,"Here, let me.", and gently brushed the remaining tears away. I sniffed and looked into Gray's dark blue onyx eyes. "Thank you, Gray." He nodded and stood up with me.

Pulling myself together, I stalked up to Natsu in the most dignified way I could, with Gray right behind me. My shadow loomed over Natsu and Lisanna, and Natsu jumped, immediately pulling away from Lisanna when he noticed. I decided right then to mess with him and give him a taste of my pain to make him feel guilty. "N-Natsu!" I began, in the most anguished voice I could muster.

"N-Natsu, h-how could y-you!" I called up some tears, thinking about some really sad things, like breaking up with him for instance, and let them run freely down my face so he could see. Natsu's eyes were already beginning to fill with guilt. "I th-thought you l-loved me, not c-cheated on m-me behind my b-back! I g-guess I w-was wrong!" I wailed so the whole guild could hear.

Then I whipped around and fled out the doors, tears still flowing down my face and cried out behind me,"Natsu, we-we're th-through!", in the most heart-broken voice I could manage. I heard so many gasps throughout the guild, it was as if the whole guild had gasped as one. Then I heard countless chairs being pushed back as everyone stood up. I could guess what they were going to do.

**Gray's POV **

As I watched Lucy's figure flee out of the guild with tears streaming behind her, I felt anger so powerful course through me, I could've knocked off a whole dark guild by myself and still had some anger left. I advanced slowly on Natsu as the whole guild got up from their chairs and followed me. Erza appeared beside me and both our dark auras made Natsu shrink in fear.

"Natsu..." I started, my voice so dark and filled with so much fury, Natsu cowered in his seat. I felt the anger surge up in me at the picture of Lucy running away, tears streaming down her face, at the scene she had just watched. I stepped forward and raised my fist. Natsu's eyes filled with fear, coupling with guilt and making him look very vulnerable.

I smirked and my fist connected with Natsu's face so hard he flew backward into the wall. Erza strode up to him at that point, a sword appearing in her hand, and pointed it at Natsu's throat. "How dare you! How dare you hurt Lucy like that after you said you loved her! I knew you could be childish, Natsu, but I didn't think you could stoop this low after you brought her here." she said to him.

Knowing I didn't need to do anything else, I spun around and dashed back out of the guild after Lucy, worry and concern welling up in me. Suddenly, pain shot up through me from my stomach and I stopped, cringing. I felt dizzy, and knew I couldn't hold it back any longer. I needed blood. _Now._ I searched around, my gaze traveling over many things before I spotted a deer near the edge of a clump of trees.

Without any hesitation, I raced forward and pinned it to the ground, sinking my newly elongated fangs into it's throat and draining it of blood. I finished quickly, feeling much more energized now, and wiped my mouth, swiping my tongue over my now normal-sized teeth to get rid of any blood. Then I continued running, trying to find Lucy. I could tell she felt hurt and betrayed, and it hurt me inside to know that.

I finally found her in the park, underneath a tree, her legs curled up to her chest with her arms around them. Her whole body was shaking with what I knew were sobs. I walked up to her, and knelt down beside her, laying a hand on her arm. Lucy jumped and looked up at me. Tears flowed down her face like a river and when she saw me, she leapt up and threw herself onto me, her arms going around my neck.

Lucy wailed into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, trying my best to comfort her. "Hey... Luce, it's okay. I'm here now, you don't need to cry anymore... It's alright, Luce... Hush now..." I murmured in her ear, pulling her closer to me. It broke my heart to see Lucy like this, and I hated Natsu for cheating on her. He was the cause for Lucy's pain, and I wanted to kill him for it.

I knew I couldn't though, he was my friend as well, but he just made me so angry, I wished I could right then. I held Lucy until she ran out of tears to cry, and just laid there, trembling, in my arms. "G-Gray..." she whimpered, peering up at me, her eyes still wet from tears. I raised a hand and gently brushed them away. "Yes?" "I... Why d-does it s-still hurt?!" she wailed, burying her head in my chest again.

Taking her up in my arms securely, I stood up and started walking to her apartment. After a couple steps, I changed my mind, thinking I shouldn't leave her alone when she was in this state, and turned to the direction of my house. "I don't know, Luce. But I'll help it not hurt. I promise I will. I'll help you get over him." I told her softly, not stopping. Lucy's arms tightened around my neck. "Thank you...Gray." she whispered.

* * *

We made it to my house just as it was getting dark and I set Lucy down on my bed after I had closed the door behind us. She tilted her head up and looked at me. "G-Gray? Are you s-sure it's okay for me to b-be here?" she asked, still sounding upset about what happened at the guild. "Of course, Luce! Why wouldn't it be?" I told her. "W-Well, it's just, I-I don't want to be a bother." Lucy squirmed on the bed, looking a little nervous.

"Lucy, you're not a bother. You never have been and I don't think you ever will be. It's okay." I said, kneeling down in front of her. "You don't need to worry, okay?" She nodded and a grateful look came into her eyes. "Okay." I stood up, satisfied, and said,"Now, are you hungry? Would you like some dinner? Or are you good?" Lucy's stomach growled in answer and her face turned red in embarrassment. I chuckled and held my hand out to her.

She took it and I helped her up. "We'll go out. Is that okay? I don't have much food left anyway." I led her out the door, and to my back yard, where my motorcycle was parked. "Gray! I didn't know you had a motorcycle!" she exclaimed. I turned to her. "Yeah...About that...Don't tell anyone, okay? No one else knows about it. Well, except you now. Please don't tell."

Lucy giggled and nodded, then walked closer to the bike, running her hand along it. "It's so pretty, Gray." she told me, gazing at the shiny black over-sized bike. I smirked. "Thanks. So are you." I added, not looking at her as I said the last part, feeling a little nervous at what her reaction would be. Her footsteps ceased and I quickly glanced back up, honestly a little afraid of her reaction.

But I didn't need to be. Lucy was gazing at me with a look in her eyes that made me want to go over and hug her tightly. It was the kind of look that made feel all warm and stuff inside. Lucy smiled at me and started walking back over to me. "Thank you Gray. That means a lot." Lucy's small arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled me closer to her, burying her face in my chest.

At first I was surprised, but then I pulled myself back together and wrapped my arms around her body in response to her hug. And what was even better about it was that Lucy was the one who had hugged me first. That fact made me feel like I was on top of the world. Our hug lasted a couple of minutes and when we finally broke apart, I felt so awesome words couldn't explain.

Lucy looked up at me, her eyes shining, and said,"Gray, I- I don't even know how to say how much that means to me. No one's ever told me that before, except for my mother, and she's been-" Her voice cracked at the mention of her mother; I squeezed her gently as she continued. "- well, she's gone now and Natsu never told me I was even a little pretty. I don't even know if he meant it when he said he loved me the first time."

I gazed down at her and saw her eyes tearing up again. I lowered my head till it touched hers and gently wiped away the tear that spilled over and ran down her face. "Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. But I really do think you're beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you you're not, because you are." I told her quietly.

**Lucy's POV **

My heart fluttered when Gray said that and I could feel my face heat up in a light blush. I didn't know how to respond, but the way I felt when he said those words made me feel confused. I had thought that I still had feelings for Natsu, even though I had to break up with him, but what were these feelings toward Gray? They felt similar to the ones I had towards Natsu, but maybe stronger? What?

What was going on? Why was I feeling this way towards Gray? It's not like I had anything going on with him. I never had before, so why now? "Th-Thank you, Gray. I-I don't know what to say...but thank you." I was so nervous my voice stuttered and it made me even more embarrassed than before. I was making a fool of myself in front of Gray and I hated it.

Gray smiled at me gently, causing my blush to deepen in color. I gave him a small smile in return, though I was still battling my emotions on the inside. Natsu or Gray? Did I still have feelings for Natsu? And what about Gray? What's going on with that? Is it possible to like two people at the same time? Is it even legal? I don't want to get hurt again. But then again, Gray isn't the kind of person who would hurt someone.

I don't know what to think! Should I move on and give Gray a chance? Should I try to figure out my feelings for him? Should I try to strengthen my feelings for him? Maybe I should. I don't know. Gray led me over to his bike again and handed me his helmet. I tried to protest. "But Gray, you need this-" I began, but Gray cut me off. "No, it's okay, Luce. You need it more than I do."

* * *

We got going and Gray took me to a small restaurant; one that looked like it was a little empty. Gray's intention was to give us more privacy, I realized as I climbed off his bike. Gray followed me to the door, but stepped in front of me as we reached it. Then he pulled opened the door for me and let me go first. I smiled at his gesture, then went inside the cozy-looking restaurant.

A lady came up to us as soon as we entered and stopped in front of us. "Hello! My name is Angela and I will be your server for this evening." Angela smiled happily, then peered behind me to look at Gray. "Hello, Gray. How's life going for ya?" she asked. I turned to look at Gray in confusion and a little surprise that he didn't tell me about Angela. He smiled sheepishly at me and said,"Uh, Angela, this is Lucy, Luce, this is Angela. She helped me out a little when I was looking for a place to stay after Ur was turned into ice."

I felt a little bad about confronting him after he said that and sent him a look of sympathy. Gray caught my look and sent me one that said, _'Don't worry about it, Luce._ Angela smiled more broadly at me. She stepped closer and said,"So, are you Gray's girlfriend?" My face went red and I covered my face with my hands, stepping away from Angela quickly.

"N-no! W-Why would w-we be?" I stuttered, my face hot and my heart pounding. Why did I have to stutter? What is wrong with me?! Why was I stuttering now? It's not like I have feelings for Gray, right? Of course, I just had to stutter in front of him and make a complete fool of myself just because of a stupid question! I stuttered in front of Gray and I hated it!

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't react, well until I felt two muscled hands wrap around my waist, making me jump a little. I was pulled backward slightly and my back pressed up against someone's very toned and muscled chest, the hands slithering all the way around my waist. My heart pounded and my face went an even darker crimson color, as my face heated up.

Breath tickled my ear and sent shivers up my spine and my heart racing, though I didn't know why. "Sorry, Luce. Didn't mean to scare you." It was Gray. My heart was trying to throw itself out of my chest it was beating so hard. I kept thinking, _What is wrong with me?! It's only Gray! _"Why are you so embarrassed? It's only me, Luce. Unless you want me to tell Angela you _are_ my girlfriend?" he said softly.

His voice was gently teasing, but there was something else in it, like he was serious about it, like he wanted to say it, like he really meant it. _B-But that's impossible! G-Gray doesn't l-like me!_ I thought frantically, the thoughts bringing a feeling of sadness, for a reason I didn't know. I took a few deep breaths and Gray whispered,"That's my girl. Just calm down a little. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's okay."

Not realizing he just said,_ My girl, _I calmed down at the gentle tone of his voice, letting it fill me up and soothe my mixed up nerves and feelings. My crimson face faded, until there was only a light pink blush there instead. I finally removed my hands from my face and peered up at Gray. He was gazing down at me, his onyx eyes filled with a tenderness and gentleness I had never seen in them before.

What I did know, though, is that it flooded me with enchantment and that his small smile made me want to just melt into the ground. I leaned back into him out of instinct and we just gazed into each other's eyes. I thought it was the best moment of my life, well, that is, until Angela and my thoughts interrupted. _W-What am I thinking?! I-I'm not in love with Gray! I never have been, but...but is it possible? Am I falling for Gray? Why do my feelings and emotions have to be so confusing?!_

"Well, it sure looks like you're his girlfriend, Miss Lucy." Angela butted in on my thoughts, her voice filled with an emotion that was very similar to that of the evil of Mira's match-maker mode voice. "What?! No!" I exclaimed, trying to convince her as much as myself. I gently pulled away from Gray, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and stepped closer to Angela.

She smiled at me, a smile that reached her eyes, and said,"Well, anyway, I'd better lead you two lovebirds to your seat. Follow me please." She turned of her heel and strode away, leading us away from the front door. Gray caught up with me and matched my pace to walk beside me. "Sorry 'bout that, Luce. Angela's a little weird sometimes. She likes to become a match-maker, like Mira, especially when it's me. She usually does it when she thinks the two people would be great with each other. She likes to tease me."

I nodded, then a thought suddenly occurred to me and I stopped. Gray did too, looking a little concerned. "Wait, did you just say, 'When she thought the two would be great with each other'? Does that mean she thinks _I_ would be a perfect girl for _you_?" Gray looked at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't read. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes. Does that bother you, Luce? 'Cause I can make her stop if it is." he replied.

Shaking my head, I said,"No, it's okay, Gray. Y-You don't have to d-do t-that." I tried to keep my voice level, but failed in the end as I blushed again. I looked down, not able to meet Gray's gaze anymore. I hoped he didn't think I was weird in saying that, but I hadn't needed to. I felt his hands appear on my arms and raised my eyes slowly, shyly, to look at him.

Gray gave me a small smile and I thought I saw relief in his eyes. It might have been a trick of the light though. "Has she done anything to make you doubt you're feelings, Luce?" Gray asked me softly, the smile still on his face. I got really nervous then. _Oh my God! S-Should I t-tell him? What would he say if I did? What'll he do? _I mustered up enough courage and decided to tell him.

I nodded slowly, not able to look away from Gray's gaze. Gray's dark blue eyes darkened, and for a second, I thought that it was because he was mad at me or something, but that wasn't it. It was concern for me that had appeared in his eyes. I was a little shocked at the emotion, but had to admit to myself that it made me feel happy that Gray was concerned for me.

"She- She hasn't made you rethink you feelings for Natsu, has she?" Gray asked, and I thought I heard a certain desperation in his voice, as if he were afraid that she had and that I had decided to forgive Natsu and that I had decided that I was still in love with him, which now I realized I wasn't. I shook my head quickly, not wasting any time in telling Gray that that wasn't the case.

Gray sighed outloud in relief, then seemed to realize it and closed off his emotions again, as if trying to save himself from humiliation in showing an emotion. I smiled, thinking how cute that was, that he always had to appear emotionless, then snapped out of it, thinking,'_No, Lucy! Stop thinking like that! You don't like Gray like that! He's just a friend.' _

Suddenly, Angela's voice drifted back to us, sounding amused. "Are you two lovebirds coming or not?" We turned to see her standing a few feet in front of us, the look in her eyes one of amusement. I nodded. "Yes. We'll be right there." Gray called over to her. Then he turned back to me. "Just go with it for now, okay Luce? She'll stop we pretend not to notice. At least, I think." Then, with my hand in his, apparently unconsciously, he led me after Angela to our seats and sat down beside me.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I thought I needed to stop it now, or it'd be too long. So, please review, and maybe give me some ideas, 'cause I don't have all that many right now. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**_

_**Grayluisawesome~**_


End file.
